


Whispers

by Tmae



Category: DragonFable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmae/pseuds/Tmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is confusing and bizarre and he is going to figure out what it is as soon as he possibly can. Whispers like the yells of the the undead, on the corner of his awareness; like the distant echo of a breeze, something like a child's laughter.</p>
<p>(Or: the one based on an Imagine Dragonfable post, where Tomix's subconscious knows he died even if the rest of him doesn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> [The post in question](http://imagine-dragonfable.tumblr.com/post/96479412310/imagine-artix-meeting-tomix-and-being-confused-as)

It is confusing and bizarre and he is going to figure out what it is as soon as he possibly can.

The hero had been incredibly excited about this meeting, allegedly because they wanted to introduce them to each other (Although, part of it seemed to be because they had succeeded in setting it up at all. “ _Dragging you out of Doomwood and him out of Ravenloss was stupidly hard. Every time I turned around to go find him, you’d be off fighting undead and any time I tried to get you, he’d be studying the gate again!”_ apparently.)

But they were here, the hero had managed to get them in the same room and was now grinning ear to ear and starting up a conversation but he. Just. Could. Not. _Focus._

_There it was again!_ Like the distant echo of a breeze, something like a child’s laughter.

**_He…llo?_ **

He just could not pinpoint the source! The cause was some form of undead, without a doubt, but he could not figure out what kind it was! The whispers were incredibly faint, fading in and out as though the undead wasn’t sure to call out for release or not.

It was incredibly strange. Undead _always_ cried out, ever since he had gained the ability to hear them. Why would one _not?_

He shook his head minutely, to try and force himself to focus on the situation at hand. The hero had been talking about this for weeks, and he did not want to ruin it for them. They had been so excited to get him to meet Tomix.

Considering that Tomix was the one who had relieved Vayle of the burden of the Darkness Orb, he was quite interested to meet the soulweaver himself.

And yet…every time he tried to pay attention to the conversation, the whispers came back. Faint, faint whispers that were not words but more like a child pretending to whipser. Sometimes the distant shriek of a laugh.

Sometimes a scream.

And then, overlaid almost, words.

**_Can you hear me?_ **

The stronger ones carried with them impressions, images, fleeting feelings. Only the strongest undead he had encountered carried those, and only in close proximity. And yet he _cannot sense_ the undead that must be causing it.

It is confusing and bizarre and disconcerting and so many other things.

He tries to block it out and forces himself to look at the soulweaver that the hero is talking animatedly to. Tomix looks over, white hair falling down over golden eyes and opens his mouth and for a single chilling moment white fades to red and gold turns blue and his voice overlaps with an echoing quality, with a voice too young to be his and yet so alike.

**_Are you listening?_ **

 


End file.
